


My Iris

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weddings, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Barry dances with his new wife while singing to her.





	My Iris

Barry takes her wife's hand and walks onto the dance floor. The music starts playing.

Iris puts his hand on his neck and Barry's hands slide to her hips. A few seconds later you can hear Barry's proposal song playing in the distance.

To Iris it seems they are the only two people in the world. She looks at Barry with longing eyes and he smirks at her and opens his mouth to sing.

"Can't say how the days will unfold..can't change what the future will hold."

Iris puts her head on his chest and allows her to sing to him also listening to the lightning course through his body.

"But I want you in it, every hour every minute."

Iris keeps that sentence in her heart, remembering all the times that Barry was with her, making up new memories of how much time they would use together for the rest of their lives.

"This world can race by far too fast, hard to see while it's all flying past."

Barry thought about the sad moments of almost losing Iris, twice. First, when she was stabbed with a piece of glass from a crash because he wasn't fast enough. Second, when he saw Savitar plunge his mighty dagger into her stomach.

"But it's clear now, when your standing here now..I am meant to be wherever you are next to me."

Iris looks at him, realizing that now she is married to her best friend, love of his life, The Flash..she must always be there for him.

"All I wanna do..is come running home to you..come running home to you..and all my life I promise to..keep running home to, keep running home to you."

So far, Barry has kept that promise. Coming back from work, Flash duties and recently the speedforce.

"And I could see it right from the start, right from the start that you would be..be my light in the dark..light in the dark, oh. You gave me no other choice but to love you."

Barry twirls her and Iris can remember metting Barry for the first time. He had the hugest smile on his face. She then remembers when Barry came to live with them. He had the hugest frown on his face. Ever since then, Iris has cared for and has been his flashlight.

After the song everyone claps and Barry goes in for an eskimo kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the makeshift story of the day. I will not be able to make the 12th chapter for It's The Little Big Things, I am still planning what'll be happening in that chapter. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
